


Warning

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written just as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book was released, and done to try and in some way stem the flow of sadness and angst brought about by it.<br/>Not spoilery at all now, obvs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written just as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book was released, and done to try and in some way stem the flow of sadness and angst brought about by it.  
> Not spoilery at all now, obvs.

Soft footsteps stir eddies of dust along the old wooden floor, and the floorboards creak softly with knowledge of years past. A quick glance downwards at a gold-encircled finger before muffled noise disturbs the silence as the other approaches, and the tension is high and filled with uncertainty.  
Dark eyes and dark robes, dark hair and dark purpose, step into the room and stand at the tip of the other's wand. He dares not move.

***

'You fucking _MURDERER!_ Headmaster now, are you? It's not bad enough to kill Albus, but to make a mockery of his office... of his position...'

'You don't understand.' The voice is weary.

'What don't I understand? The part where you killed him, or the part where your fucking DARK LORD has rewarded you all, miserable pieces of sh-'

Thick wooden walls press against his back and his head rings from the force of the impact as dark rushes into light. Bodies press against each other, angry, frustrated, anxious, needing...

Heated lips on tender flesh, teeth nip and mouths suck, leaving marks along a path laid bare by the removal of clothes. Needy groans echo in the darkness and silence of the shack, as though the world itself holds a breath for this very moment.

Sweaty skin on sweaty skin, the delicious rub of friction, the warmth of being held, without and within, and finally, spiraling sensations of pleasure and pain lock them in one impossible moment.

***

'He attacks tonight. Warn them.'

'Severus...'

A warm finger against a fevered brow, soothing the lines of worry etched there.

'Lupin, _warn them!_ '

'Yes, I will, I will, but...'

'No. Just do it.'

***

Dry lips meet and tongues entwine but unspoken words remain, perhaps for an eternity. Tired brown eyes watch as the tall, dark figure sweeps down the tunnel and back towards the school, and a twisting stomach reflects the uncertainty that they may never meet again.


End file.
